One Sea Two Secrets
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Jack Overland Frost is a boy who yearns to be in the ocean. Everything though, seems strangely familiar as if, he had the Sea in another life. Hiccup is a young noble who also yearns for the sea. Yet, when his overprotected Uncle Fergus, arranges a marriage between him and Lady Anna of Arrandel, can Jack save his 'love' in time? Or will Hiccup's siren side get the best of him?
1. Chapter 1

_A HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets_

_Chapter 1_ ~_A young sailor's dream _~

Jack stood at the edge of the shore. The rocks making his stance uneven. The wind twists and mixes the waves as he stares over the horizon. 'I wish, I could just run away,' He thought as icy cold air nips his nose,'Get in a boat and sail every living inch of the world'. Jack sighs as he turns around, balancing himself on the rocks.

"Out and about a little early aren't we?" said a woman whom smiles as Jack walks up to her. "You can never be to early to look upon the magnificent beauty that is the Atlantic Sea, and you know that Rapunzel," Jack replied as he jumped over the last rock. Rapunzel sighed as she shook her head. A smile crept onto her face; Jack was such a kid at heart. He looked like such a strong, intelligent young man, yet he had the heart and imagination of a five year old child.

Jack had always loved the sea. He yearned to sail those raging waters. Yet, this seemed also familiar... as if, he had been this way before. Rapunzel put down her basket and held onto Jack's hands with her own. "Oh!" She cried,"Jack your hands are freezing!" Jack smiled. He loved Autumn. It was the season brother of Winter; Jack's most beloved season. He spent all day chopping wood for the Autumn and Winter fires, he forgot how wonderful it felt to be outside and just... _breath... ~_

_Jack's POV ~ I spent many days inside that overheated lodge , my mother, sisters, my father and I call home. I spent brief minutes outside getting the wood. Taking in small sharp gasps of the blissful icy air. 'I can stay out here forever,' I thought that day before my mother called from the house to gather the logs and come inside for supper. _

_My youngest sister Emma, squealed with delight when my mother said that she could go outside after dinner as long as she bundled up in warmer clothes and if I went outside with her. Of course I agreed. Yet, like the minutes I spent chopping logs. The time my sister and I spent outside was short...it was fun at least towards Emma's concern... yet, it felt dull to me. It was like I needed MORE time outside. It was like the air was saying my name in short wisps ,"Jack... Jack." And every night, I leave my window open, just to hear the distant sound of the waves, crashing themselves into the grasp of the seashore rocks. This is how I was to fall asleep at night, yet every morning, my window is shut tight and I mutter a few curse words under my breath to the mythical beings hopping they could hear._

_ I remember the voices of the waves as they crash onto the rocks every night. "Jack," they say,"Come to us." I want to. I desperately do. I want to just jump upon those rocks, and I just wanna jump. All the way into the very presence of the sea. I want to stay there. For eternity. Yet, I know that there's no such possibility that it would ever happen. So, I ignore them for yet another night. 'Please,' I plead every night as the waves rock me to sleep, 'Please, give me a chance." I plead those damn words every night hopping something... ANYTHING... would change. Yet... nothing ever did. ~ End of POV._


	2. Chapter 2

A_ HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets_

_Chapter 2 ~ A young noble's heart ~_

_Hiccup's POV ~ *sigh* This is such a disaster... why. Why does my uncle force me to do something I just, don't want to do? My own cousin is better at handling things such as this then I am. Where is she anyway? I told her to meet me in my room 25 minutes ago, where is she?! Oh sirens and skeletons! I don't know what to do! Anna is gonna be here in... 5 MINUTES! MERIDA, WHERE IN THE SIRENS NAME ARE YOU! *gasps* someone's at the door... finally she's here. ~ End of POV._

Hiccup opened the door of his room, letting in a girl with fire red curls. He closed the door and turned,"Your late," he said. His up spirited cousin could've cared less. But, this was important. "You my cousin," she replied, her Scottish accent was strong, like Hiccup's uncle, Her dad, Fergus, "need to calm down and have one of the maids fix you're clock." "Do you even care?" Hiccup questioned, running his fingers through his auburn hair. Merida shook her head, "Tonight," she replied, "for ye my cousin, I'll care." Hiccup chuckled as he shook his head.

This was the way things were. Hiccup and Merida had grown up together in the very house where they set their foot. Hiccup was pleased, because they lived by the sea, and he absolutely admired the sea. Ever since he was a young boy, Hiccup had always admired how the sea glowed under the light of the moon and how the sound of their waves cascading on the rocks harshly could put , even the most fussiest crying infant to sleep. That is what the people admired about Portland Maine. It was their home. Yet, everything Hiccup and Merida knew... was about to change.

"Hiccup, Merida! Come down here! Anna's here!" said the booming voice of Fergus, Merida's father and Hiccup's uncle. Hiccup groaned as he walked downstairs with his cousin by his side. As they reached the bottom of the staircase, a girl with golden orange hair and a semi green dress ran up to Hiccup and wrapped her arms around his neck; spinning him into a hug. Hiccup choked at how strongly she grasped around his neck. "Oh Hiccup, it's been so long!" She cried,"Have you gotten taller? Never mind that, I have exciting news!" Hiccup honestly could have cared less. Hiccup and Merida exchanged a glance. Anna spoke on,"Fergus, has agreed to allow a ball to be held here at the manor; isn't that exciting!" Hiccup's eyes widened. A ball? What was going on here?

Now Merida was interested. "A ball ye say?" She asked. Anna nodded, her smile hadn't left her face. Hiccup groaned and Merida glared at him. 'This couldn't be happening,' he thought as he raised a hand to his head. This was a disaster. Hiccup already knew how this night would end out, with fighting, crying and regret. Also guilt. If only his uncle would allow him to go outside to the seashore. Then Hiccup would change his theory about the whole thing. Yet, was that gonna happen? No.

"Well, what do you think Hiccy? " Anna questioned, giving Hiccup that damn nickname he had ever since she was introduced to him. 'What am I? Your damn pet?!' Hiccup thought as he stared at Anna straight in the eye. He knew what he wanted to say, he wanted to say,"No." And he knew that if he said what he wanted, he would have Anna turn around and cry as she would run back to her carriage and a disappointed look upon the faces of his uncle and his older cousin. Hiccup sighed, knowing he was gonna regret his choice and replied," I think that that's a splendid idea Anna." Anna giggled as she smiled warmly at him.

An hour or so later, Anna waved goodbye from her carriage as it started to drive away out of sight. "Yep," Fergus said with a sigh, "She'll make a fine wife." Hiccup turned as his uncle continued back into the house. 'Wife?' He thought as he followed his uncle into the dinning room for lunch. Everyone was soon seated and settled when Hiccup questioned, "Uncle," his uncle gave a 'hmm' as a reply." What did you mean, when you said,' Anna will make a fine wife' ?" Fergus put down his fork, and looked sternly at Hiccup. "Hiccup," he started, "As you may know, our land is at an alliance with the kingdom of Arrendel," Hiccup nodded. "In order to keep that alliance... a marriage must be made... that is why Anna was here... she was getting my final approval on the wedding arrangements." Hiccup almost flipped the table as he stood up.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He shouted. Merida's eyes widened at the loudness of her cousin's voice. "She was here to get approval of MARRIAGE?!" "This must be done Hiccup!" Fergus yelled, "this is the way your father would have wanted you to go..." his voice died down as he finished his sentence; seeing tears come to his nephew's eyes. Hiccup stormed from the dinning room to his room, where he looked the door, snuck out his bedroom window and ran.

Hiccup ran from the forest to the seashore. He stared at the sea, just barely hearing the waves calling for him. He took one look back, then jumped into the sea. Not caring about where he would end up. He finally knew the truth. They didn't want his happiness. They wanted to keep a damn fucking alliance! The only way they could do that was by forcing his heart onto someone whom he didn't love. If they wanted his heart... they would have to kill him first. ~


	3. Chapter 3

A_ Hijack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets_

_Chapter 3 ~ Underwater Truth ~_

Hiccup swam until he reached an enclosed cave. He swam up to catch his breath. He gasps sharply for air, as he coughs and struggles to the shore of the cave. He sits up and stares out the entrance of the dome. He sat there. Suddenly regretting what he had done and all the trouble he caused. He was miles away from the manor. It was gonna be dark soon. The worst part was that he was alone. 'Oh sirens, what have I done?! Merida and Uncle Fergus are probably worried sick about me. If I go back they'll probably force me to my sences,' Hiccup thought as he washed his face in the water of the pond. He looked up, the moon would be up soon, and it would get dark. Bringing the evening mist.

~ Meanwhile ~

"Astrid!" called a man, his voice booming off the walls of his underwater throne room. A blonde woman swam into the room. Her tail a brownish-green, and her bangs in the way of her face. Hiding her ocean blue eyes. "Yes, your Highness?" She questioned as she bowed before the man. "My son. He's in our territory." "What do wish to have done?" Astrid questioned, brushing some strands of hair away from her face. "Bring him here. To me. I'd like to see him for myself," the king ordered. Astrid nodded her head,"Yes, King Stoick." She then goes off to get Stoick's request.

~ The cave ~

Astrid swam up to the surface and found Hiccup sitting on the shore. "Oh, my," She said, earning Hiccup's attention," It seems I want to go on land. Alas, I can't." "Why is it you can't come to the shore?" Hiccup questioned, a surprised look upon his face. Astrid showed him her tail. Hiccup gasped. "Your a... Mermaid." Astrid smirks as she informs him, "Only a kiss from a pirate like yourself, can give me my land fins; Yet I guess you don't play that way." She's just about to leave when Hiccup calls out, "Wait! I'll do it. I'll kiss you." Astrid then swims up to him and kisses his lips. Hard. The pressure and the magic causes Hiccup to fall asleep, and he faints into the water. "Well, the easy part's done," Astrid says as she brushes her hair from her face and grabs Hiccup into her arms.

~The palace ~

"King Stoick." Stoick turns. "Heather!" He calls. Another mermaid, with silk black hair and a red tail enters the room. "Yes?" Stoick gestures Astrid to bring Hiccup to her, so she could make him able to breath underwater. Heather grabs Hiccup's face and kisses him passionately. Astrid looks away in disgust. Hiccup then wakes up and takes a deep breath, thinking he must have drowned. "What's going-" Hiccup looks around. Two mermaids. And a merman in front of him. 'Dad?' Hiccup thought as Stoick turned once more. This time, to see his son. "Welcome home son," Stoick said, stretching his arms out and concerning the palace.

Hiccup was confused. Then, a sudden flashback fills his mind. ~

~Flashback ~

_Crying. That's it. Crying of an infant baby boy. _

_A mop of auburn hair. Topped over an oval face. A button nose dotted the center. Freckles running across his red face. Beyond the tight shut eye lids were two semi light and dark green crystallized roses which played as the young child's eyes. Every time anyone came to see these eyes. They knew that the eyes were the young infant's and the infant's alone. _

_A voice filled the room where the merbaby slept. "Shh. Hamish," the voice said as gentle arms picked up the fragile body that was the boy. A small laugh left the baby's lips as it opened it's eyes. The boy looked with gentle eyes, upon Valamir, his mother. A man came into the room, and placed his bold hands upon his wife's small shoulders. "Is there something wrong Val?" He questioned as he looked over her shoulder at the small baby in her arms. "No Stoick, " She gently replied, "Hamish just woke up frightened again is all." As Stoick left the room. Valamir held Hamish close to her, not wanting to put him back into his sea shell crib. _

_As she starts rocking the tiny infant back to sleep, she starts singing. She starts to sing a song only she knew. The song which she chose to be her son's lullaby. "Dancing winds, painted waves. Things you'll almost remember, and the song, I sing, Once Upon a December. I hold you safe and warm. Land birds fly through the evening storm. Mermaids swimming gracefully, across your memory. Far away, long ago. Green lit blueness and silver. Things your heart, used to know; things it yearns to remember. And the song, I sing... Once Upon a December." As her voice dies down softer and softer. Hamish's eyes begin to close with slumber approaching behind him. She lays him down and he is fast asleep._

_~15 years later ~ _

_"Hiccup!" Stoick yells. Warning the teen boy, he had done something wrong. Again. If only his mom was here. She'd know what to do. Hiccup appears before his towering father, his eyes not meeting the face of the man. "Hiccup, have you been out late at the surface again?" His father questioned. Hiccup nodded, knowing it was useless in arguing with him. His father tossed him a satchel as he said, "second time this week son, one more time and I'll have to limit your surface time." Hiccup nodded. He understood entirely._

_According to the other merpeople, the surface was dangerous. It was where pirates, whom were after mermaids and mermaid treasury, plowed through with their gigantic ships. Hiccup knew that he was supposed to stay away from the ships. Yet, something about them amazed him. He snuck up to the surface that night, and found a ship anchored in a cave referred to as 'Mermaid's Cove'. It was where Hiccup took small glimpses, when he was younger, at his Mother and his Father sitting on the rocks talking to one another. It was also where a pirate's ship had killed his mother. Though the others said it was dangerous, Hiccup couldn't stay away. _

_As he got closer, he saw ruckus play out on the ship's deck. "Look what we have here mates," a man said with a thick Australian accent, "If it ain't a small cod of a stowaway fish." A boy, whom seemed around Hiccup's age was tied up by his hands and feet. His stomach squished on the deck. His back weighed down by the tall man's foot. "Let's show'em what we do with stowaway fish," the man said, his accent like whips,"Strip'em of his shirt and tie'm to the mast!" _

_Hiccup saw it all. The men of the ship, stripped the boy from his white sailor shirt. Turned him so his bare, peachy tan blameless back faced them and bonded him to the mast. Then, the man came back, a whip in his hand and a stern look upon his face. "After this," he said, straightening the whip in his hand, "Ye'll think twice before sneakin' aboard my ship, you little slim worth piece of cod." As he finished his sentence; CRACK! The whip came down hard. _

_" AHHHHHH!" The boy, tied to the mast screamed. The rope left the first line of red scarlet across the boy's back. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Went the whip again. The boy screamed every time the rope came in presence with his back; only to have it slice him up more. _

_Hiccup looked away. Just mainly hearing the screams of the tortured male, made him want to jump back into the sea and swim all the way back home. He then waited. Hiccup waited till the men untied the male and had him brought over by the opening near the edge of the boat. When that was done, and the men went away, Hiccup tried to untie the ropes which bonded the other male's hands._

_ The male jumped as he felt Hiccup's hands against his skin. He turned to look at him and said as quietly as he could manage,"What are you doing here?!" "I'm trying to free you," Hiccup replied sternly." If they catch you, they'll ring you from your tail fin and use you as their dart board," the male warned. Hiccup pushed himself up and landed a hard passionate kiss onto the male's bit and bloody lips. When they parted, the male ordered,"Get out of here before they catch you." "What about you?" Hiccup questioned once more. "I'll be fine. Now go!" _

_That was the last time Hiccup saw the male. That last word sounded as if it faded into his ears. The next words he heard were,"Hiccup... wake up!" Hiccup's eyes shot open. He didn't notice that he was asleep the whole time and that the mermaids took him back to the beach just a few feet away from the manor. He looked up. His spirited cousin, Merida was standing beside him. "How long were ye out here Hiccup?" She questions as she helped him to his feet. Hiccup shook his head,"I don't know." Merida smiled at him. "Come on," She said,"My dad wants to talk to ye." Hiccup sighed as they started heading back to the house._

_Something bothered him though. He finally knew the truth about himself. Was there more? Was Hiccup just a merman prince with the ability to appear human towards others or was he something else. He kept these thoughts in his mind. Yet what he didn't know was, that he wasn't the only one who had something to hide. ~ _


	4. Chapter 4

A_ HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets ~_

_Chapter 4 ~ The Secret of a young Sailor ~_

Jack sat on the front steps of his house; taking in the afternoon scenery. The door opened and Elsa, Jack's younger sister, sat beside him. Her parka jacket wrapped tightly around her. "Autumn sure is beautiful this year, don't you think?" She remarks as she looks around. Jack sighed. She was right. Though, Autumn was always beautiful. Elsa handed her brother a letter, the seal stamp still kept it closed.

Jack took the letter as he watched Elsa stand up, "You can open it out here," She said,"Mom says you can stay out a little longer, she knows how much you love it out here." Elsa then shivers as she walks back into the house.

_Jack's POV ~ The letter feels warm. It must have been inside the house all day. My hands quiver over the seal of the letter. 'Lord Fergus signed the letter.' I thought as I turn the envelope in my hands, 'This must be an invitation to an event concerning his nephew." A sudden flashback fills my head. ~ _

_~ Flashback ~ _

_I'm on a boat. A pirate's ship. Everyone's running around, trimming the sails and scrubbing the deck. A woman with violet eyes and multicolored feathers in her hair walks up to me. "Everything's ship shape and ready to continue on Captain," she told me, a smile upon her face. "Very good first mate Tooth, carry onto our destination," I said to her, earning a nod. "Which is where to?" She questioned as we looked over a map. I place the map down onto a table and stab the destination with my knife. "Onward to Mermaid's Cove," I ordered. Tooth nodded to me again. "You heard the Captain, you lazy bunch of fat cods!" She said concerning the other crew members., "Onto Mermaid's Cove with the lot of ya!" The crew nodded as they said," Aye, Aye!"_

_It felt strange. My hair was of a chocolate hazel brunette. My eyes weren't my original crystal baby ocean blue, but they were of a dark chocolate forest brown. My skin isn't pale like normal. Yet, it's a smooth peachy tan. Tooth came back a few minutes later and hands me a letter with a purple seal stamp which holds the letter closed. I turn the baige parchment in my fingertips. 'It's from Rapunzel,' I thought as my fingers slowly move over the seal. The cold air whips my hair as I open the letter. _

_~ Rapunzel's Letter ~_

_Dear Captain Jackson, _

_By the time you receive my message, you will already be three quarters of the way to your voyage destination. I would like to request a simple favor to be done, if you'll accept it. My request is that, not only you return to Maine safe and in good health, yet also, that you bring back a piece of the Mermaid's Cove. Everyone is talking about the sirens and monsters, I don't believe that. Please, if your able, bring me back a shell from the shore of the cove. I would be able to prove to the people that the words they're saying is false and of no fact. Please, bring me a conch shell from the beach of the cove. I would be especially greatful. I wish you good health and a safe journey._

_Sincerely, your friend and ex-betrothed, Rapunzel ~ _

_I sighed as I put the letter down. Now I understood what happened. Apparently, 'Jackson' had told her that he just wasn't ready for marriage, so he went to sail the world. Rapunzel then went away, fell in love with another man, and took him as a husband. Soon to realize that, the man left her to be on her own. This news broke his heart and gave my chest a crummy feeling just thinking about it. Yet, that wasn't the memory that actually made my gut want to bleed. It was what the crew was discussing amongst themselves._

_"The Captain, has finally lost his mind," a man said to Tooth just outside the door. Of where Jackson and I stood. "I know you think that Aster," Tooth concerns to him. "I know so! All this talk about Merpeople and magic... it's revoltin'. " Aster said to her. Tooth sighed,"This all started when he was just that blameless boy, who you just had to whip and give your command of the ship over to." "Ey! I didn't know that he was the Captain's nephew!" He shouts in defense. Tooth puts her hands on his shoulders to calm him down."Then what should we do?" She questions with soft, yet vile eyes. Aster looked at her. "When we anchor back in Mermaid's Cove, we'll push him overboard. Then we'll wait for the Merman he keeps blabbing about come to his rescue. Once the merman has him against a rock, you shoot an arrow to his tail so he doesn't get away. The other men will net'em and take him aboard as I get the captain back on board." "What should we do with the merboy? Cause he might just be a teenager." Tooth questioned to Aster. "We'll dartboard'em," Aster replied with a smirk. The two then walked away._

_Soon, the ship anchored in the Cove. That's when the mutiny started. The crew tied Jackson up and threw him into the sea. Once in the sea, Jackson struggled to get free when a merman swam up to him. Jackson was modified at the appearance. As he closed his eyes, he could feel tender lips upon his own. The merman was kissing him. The next thing Jackson knew, was that he was on the deck of the ship and the men were fighting against what to do with the creature. The boy looked at Jackson with sad crystal green eyes. Jackson elbowed the men who held him as he saw Aster come above the merboy. With one hand he held his knife, and the other, ever so slowly lifting the boy's tail into the air. Jackson sprang into the air , grabbed a rope from the mast and flew in the air around the ship. As he came down, he kicked Aster in the face. This gave a distraction for the merboy to get away. Yet he hid by the boat. _

_Tooth looked at Jackson, fear in her violet eyes. "It was Aster's idea Captain," she said, her voice breaking. "You damn bitch!" Aster yelled as he tried to get up. Jackson stole a sword from one of the men and cut Aster's mouth. Leaving a large scar. Aster screamed. "Trying to go against my orders again Aster?" Jackson questioned, having the blade just under the man's chin, "You must be mad." Aster jerked his head away, "Your the mad one," he said as he coughed up a small spill of blood,"All this talk about merpeople... it's just insanely preposterous!" Jackson smirked. "And I was gonna keep you aboard... Tooth!" "Yes Captain?" "What do I do with useless men?" Tooth swallowed a lump in her throat. "You feed them to ...the eel," She said with her head down. _

_Jackson had two men tie up Aster's hands and feet. Then as one man carried Aster on his shoulder, Jackson lead them below deck. A monstrous ebony eel with green cat like eyes came into view. "Calm down Toothless!" Jackson said to the eel, "Dinner's coming." Aster tried to get loose. Yet the man who carried him was sure not to let him go. Jackson ordered the man to put him down. Then Aster blacked out. And that was that. _

_Later that night as the others were sleeping, Jackson snuck to the deck. He was able to get the merboy's attention and said,"Thank you for staying around, I'm so sorry that Aster almost turned you into a fish dartboard." The boy smiled,"It's ok," he said,"Thank you for saving me, what can I give you in return?" "All I ask for is a conch shell from the shore of your shores. I'll leave with my crew at dawn, I just really need that shell," Jackson replied. "Wait here," the boy said as he went back into the sea to get Jackson's request. A few minutes later the boy came back with the shell in his hand. After saying thank you and farewell, Jackson and the boy went their separate ways. _

_That was the last time Jackson ever saw the merman. The flashback began to fade. The next words that were heard were,"Jack. Jack wake up!" Jack's eyes shot open. He looked around. He was in his room. He must have fallen asleep outside as he was having his flashback. He look to his left, the letter was open. He looked to his window, daylight peered in through the glass. Jack was confused, was he a pirate? Was that a memory from another life? Jack didn't know for sure. Yet he knew one thing, he had to get ready for the chores which he would have to do today. ~ _


	5. Chapter 5

_A HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets ~_

_Chapter 5 ~ Two Lullabies ~_

_~ Jack's story ~_

_"Mommy?" He questions, grabbing onto his mother's shirt. "Yes Jack?" She replies, turning to face him. "Can you sing to me?" Being only three years old Jack, still had trouble falling asleep. He always had to hear something calm to put him to sleep." Of course Sweetheart," His mom says as Jack gets down deep into his warm covers. Just as Jack feels the soft strokes of his mom's fingers running through his hair, His mother starts to sing his lullaby, which Jack referred to as his 'Slow song. _

_~ Jack's 'Slow song ~ _

_Dancing snow, Painted skies, things you'll almost remember. And the song, I sing, Once Upon a December. I hold you safe and warm. Horses prance through my silver storm. Snowflakes falling gracefully. Across your memory. Not far away, not even long ago. In the blueness and silver. Things your heart needs to know, things it yearns to discover. And the song, I sing, Once Upon a December. ~ _

_This small song was just enough to rock the young boy to sleep. And dream about the weather outside his very own bedroom window. Yet, he wasn't the only boy with a bedtime 'Slow song'._

_~ Hiccup's story ~_

_A newly born infant crys from his sea shell bed. The boy's mother rushes into the room." Shh. It's okay Hamish. I'm here," She says as she starts rocking the baby back and forth in her arms. A man comes into the room. "Is Hamish okay?" He questioned. The woman nodes ,"He just woke up frightened is all," She replies to her husband. "As long as he's alright," The man says to her. The woman smiles. " I didn't know that you were so protective Stoick." Stoick chuckles as he rubs the infant's tiny head,"I'm just concerned for you two is all and you know that Valamir." He said as he turned and left the room. Valamir then held her tiny, newborn son close to her. As Val starts to rock Hamish to sleep again, she starts to sing. _

_This song was the only way to calm down her son. It was, to her, considered Hamish's special lullaby. ~ _

_~Hiccup's lullaby ~ _

_Dancing winds, painted waves, things you'll almost remember. And the song, I sing, Once Upon a December. I hold you safe and warm. Land birds fly through the evening storm. Mermaids swimming gracefully. Across your memory. Far away, long ago. Green lit blueness and silver. Things your heart needs to learn, things it needs to remember. And the song, I sing, Once Upon a December. ~ _

_Valamir smiles as she places Hamish back into his crib. It worked. The song always worked. That's why it was so special. It put ever the most difficult babies to sleep. That's why Val only sang the song to him. She gave it to him. And she knew that the song would come in handy one day. ~ _

_~ Present time ~_

_"And the song, I sing, Once Upon a December..." Two boys sang together, even if it was their own voices they heard. Two songs. Two boys. Two different sides. Yet, they were of the same town and the same lives. _

_They didn't know it yet. Because one knew one only as a Lord's nephew, and one didn't know the other at all. Yet, one life changing night, was not only gonna get these two together. Their lives were to collide. Their lives were to change. And if they weren't careful... their secrets were to be revealed. And they couldn't afford such disgrace. Not if they couldn't help it. ~_


	6. Chapter 6

A_ HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets ~_

_Chapter 6 ~ When two Seas collide ~ _

Jack groaned as he brushed his sister's hair. Who would've thought that the letter was an invitation to a ball at the manor of Lord Fergus, celebrating his nephew's fourteenth birthday? Apparently not Jack. "Jack, you need to relax, mother says that if we behave, she'll allow us to go to the market later tonight," Elsa said as she sat straight in her black and blue dress. Jack began braiding her hair when he questioned,"You sure about that?" Elsa nodded.

The market was her favorite place to be. It was beautiful in the winter months. The whole family was actually really surprised at how fast Autumn came and had gone. Tonight was the Lord's nephew's birthday and it was the Snowflake festival in the town and Elsa would go every year, just to see how creatively the market booths were displayed. But one person was important this night at the moment, and that was Hiccup.

~ The manor ~

"Happy Birthday my cousin!" Merida cheered as she entered Hiccup's room, making him jump. "Merida," he said clearly annoyed," I could've been naked y'know!" Merida ignored his statement. "My dad says that ye need to hurry up," She said, her voice now stern.,"Anna's gunna get here and we're supposed to go over everything with her." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Now he realized why he didn't want to get out of bed this morning. Minutes after his cousin left the room, Hiccup went outside to stand on his balcony and think.

_Hiccup's POV ~ *sigh* 'It's for the good of others,' they say, 'For the protection and alliance of our lands,' they say. Damn it all. I'm gonna have to dance with her. Actually one dance won't be bad. What did I do to deserve this? I'm so confused. I'm scared. Why did my dad have me brought to him after 13 years of nothing but silence. Then he tells me I'm the last siren ever to be alive! ~ The ice is gonna set in. *sighs* Anna's probably waiting downstairs, wondering where I am. I can do this. Just for tonight. I can do this. ~ End of POV._

Later that night ~

Everyone had arrived and the party had started. "So, what do you think?" Anna questioned , concerning the party. Hiccup turned to her and said,"It's amazing Anna, thank you." As Hiccup was about to go back to sit by Merida. A boy bumped into him. Allowing his drink to spill on his shirt. "Oh sirens! I'm so sorry!" The boy said as he placed his beverage down. "No, no, it was entirely my fault..." Hiccup said as he got a good look at the male. A sudden vision filled his head.

The black and white image was a boy. Once seeing the boy on a pirate's ship. The next seeing the boy trying to break free from a bondage which prevented him from swimming upward to get air.

Hiccup tripped backwards. Falling to the ground. The male reached out his hand to help him up. Hiccup denied his help and said," No. Please. Get my cousin for me." The male then left to get Merida. "Oi Hiccup, are ye alright?" Merida questioned as she helped him to his feet. "Meri. Please. Can you take me to my room?" Hiccup questioned as if he was out of breath. Merida nodded and they walked to Hiccup's room together.

Anna walked up to the boy and said,"Hi, I'm Anna," she then shook his hand. "I'm Jack," Jack said as he smiled at her. "What happened to Hiccup?" Anna questioned as she looked in the direction they went. Jack shrugs. "I was wondering," Anna said as she faced Jack completely,"Would you like to dance?" Jack nodded as they went to the center of the room to dance.

Merida came back downstairs and caught Anna and Jack dancing. She grew furious. She walked up to them, anger in her eyes. Yet, as she got closer she saw how happy Anna was. The expression in her eyes changed to sadness. She turned to her dad and said," The party is over," this caught Anna's attention, "Dad, if ya'll please escort everyone out." Anna looked worried," Wait Merida no!" She said trying to get her to change her mind, "Merida please, please, we can't keep doing this anymore!" Merida gave her an upset look,"Then leave." Merida was about to exit the room when Anna shouted,"What did I ever do to you?!" "Enough Anna." "No. Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are You so afraid of?!" "This isn't about ye!" Merida shouted, "This isn't about me either, it's about my cousin!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"What about him?" She questioned. "Like ye don't know?! For the last 10 years, Hiccup has kept his mind closed because of one person. You. Only on rare occasions, did he actually open up to anyone because of you! I've been the only one whom he told everything about because I was the only one in his mind, who would listen and actually pay attention! I don't shut you out. I don't shut the world out. It's Hiccup who does that. And the reason is because he's terrified of the truth. We told him why ye were here. We told him it was because of the wedding arrangements. And he almost flipped the table because he was so shocked about the truth. I do have something I'm afraid of Anna. Everyone here does. Yet, wen ever I look at you. It's like who ever is around you, they earn something to be afraid of."

Anna looked at her sternly,"So, you actually believe I'm the main cause of everything he has to hide?" Merida felt like she was gonna gag. "I know so! It's because of ye, he wants to run away. It's the main reason he doesn't have the thing he wants most." "Well, what does he want?" Anna crossed her arms. "The sea." Anna scoffed at such a simple request."He's right by the sea, he can just go outside-" "No, he can't!" Merida interrupted." Don't ya see that Hiccup's living his life as a hypocrite?! He can't be himself because he has to hold it in to just impress my dad!" Everyone was speechless. "Now, everything's turning upside down and the wall of his mind is breakin' down because of one person," Merida said as she glanced at Jack. "For the first time in 10 years, Hiccup's allowed me to tell everyone the truth about what actually goes on in his head. The tides are changing 'Princess'. I suggest you do this manor a favor. Get on your boat, and sail back to Arrendel. Because my cousin, has no interest in marrying a spoiled git like ye." Merida left the room in silence. Leaving everyone speechless.

As Fergus escorted everyone to the front door and thanked them for coming. Merida pulled Jack aside. "My cousin wants to speak with ye," she said,"Five minutes is all he's askin'." Jack nodded as Merida lead him to Hiccup's room.

~ Hiccup's room ~

When Merida opened the door, they found Hiccup standing on his balcony. His arms were crossed around his stomach. He stared at the no ice covered sea. Merida closed the door as Jack enter the room. She knew that what Hiccup was about to say, would affect those who heard, so she left to her room.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Jack questioned as he came up behind Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and turned to face him. "Y'know, you have done something not one person has done in a long time," Hiccup gave him a small smile,"You opened my head." Jack chuckled," I guess, How did I do that exactly?" Hiccup looked back at the sea,"Y'know when I tripped?" Jack nodded. "I had a vision, it was of a boy who looked a lot like you. One part, he was a kid getting whipped for reasons I didn't know. The other part, he was the captain of the ship, and his crew had turned against him to get to me for reasons I didn't understand." Jack's eyes widened, "Were you a merman in this vision?" He questioned. Hiccup nodded,"How did you know?" Jack placed his hands on Hiccup shoulders. "What words do you say to yourself every night as your trying to go to sleep?" He questioned. "Don't let them in, don't let them see Hiccup. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't show it. Don't let them know what your hiding," Hiccup replied. Jack shook his head,"Well, that's not what your supposed to do," he sighed,"Down there is where you can be yourself. Down there in the sea is where your meant to be. And you just gotta take these thoughts and secrets that's keeping you back and you gotta let it all go!" Hiccup looked at him,"How do you know?"

Jack placed his hands on Hiccup's face and leaned down. Hiccup stood on his toes as he and Jack locked their lips together. They stayed there for a few moments. And when they broke away Jack said,"Because, your my merman and I'm your pirate boy, and to us we're just two parts of the sea colliding together as one. To the everyone else, we're gonna be a secret. Their gonna try to separate us from each other's grasps. Yet, we're gonna have to show them that we're meant to be." "How do you know this?" Jack hugged Hiccup and held him close. "Because I lost you once," Jack said in his ear,"I'm not gonna lose you again." ~


	7. Chapter 7

A_ HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets ~_

_Chapter 7 ~ Journal Thief pt. 1 ~_

People were talking with store owners as lights lit up the town. Elsa smiled as she breathed in the sharp icy air. "Welcome, to the Snowflake festival!" She said as she smiled at the others. Fergus, Merida, Jack Hiccup and Emma smiled to her as she went looking amongst the shops. The gang then separated to different parts of the town square. Merida went with Emma to a shop of newly made or recent imported dolls. Fergus went to a shop with newly forged weapons. Hiccup went to a shop with pens, necklaces, and rings. Then Jack came across the town's book store.

Jack looked through the window to see two newly bond and recently leathered Journals. One, a frosty blue. The other, an emerald green. The green journal reminded Jack of Hiccup and how peaceful his eyes would shine in the light of the silver full moon. He had to get those journals. He would get them. One where or another. Jack left the book store and found Elsa at a store which was selling clothes fabric.

"Elsa," he called. Elsa turned around and smiled at Jack as he walked up to her. "Jack, what's wrong?" Elsa questioned as she held onto some pieces of fabric. "How much money did mom give you?" Elsa looked in her dress pocket,"Thirteen silver shackles," She said,"And forty copper shackles. Why? Is there something you want?" Jack lead Elsa back to the book store and showed her the journals. "No," she said as she got a good look at the books. "Elsa, please,"Jack pleaded. "No. Jack, journals like those are worth at least twenty gold shackles. We won't be able to buy them," Elsa said with a stern look in her eyes. Jack looked through the window and saw the person working in the shop. "Watch me bribe this store owner," Jack smirked. Elsa tried to stop him. "Jack wait- he's an ass," she said partly to herself.

Jack walked into the store and looked around. The place was like a library; books covered every inch of the store. He found the journals right away and walked up to them. "I see your interested in my recent imported products," said the person of the shop. Jack looked at the person. She had violet eyes and brownish Indian skin. Her hair was arranged with small multicolored feathers. "Yeah, I was thinking of buy the journals, but I can't," Jack said as he walked up to her. "How much do you have?" The girl questioned. Jack opened his hand,"Five silver shackles," he said as he showed her the money. The woman hesitated. "Hmm, I'm sorry, but the price is five gold pieces." Jack frowned.

"Um. Actually. These journals have been on the window for about a week now." The girl said slightly blushing. Jack smirked, and the girl thought she was about to faint. "Why, why is it you want to buy them?" The girl stuttered. Jack sighed,"I'm actually getting them for someone." "For a girl?" "Something like that..." "Um. I guess I can make an exception." Jack smirked as he quickly peeked the girl on the cheek. The girl then fainted as Jack slipped the two journals into his satchel and went out the door without anyone noticing that he didn't pay. Jack then ran off to find Hiccup. Making sure he didn't tell him that he stole Journals because he wanted him to have something special. ~


	8. Chapter 8

_A HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets ~_

_Chapter 8 ~ Journal thief pt .2 ~_

Jack ran from the book shop into the clutter of other shops. He had to find Hiccup. He had to give him the green journal before someone found out he stole the books. Getting the books were easy. Hiding and keeping them was gonna be the hard part.

He looked around; Hiccup was no where in sight. Elsa walked up to Jack as she came from the crowd. "Jack!" She called, Merida and Emma walking behind her,"Come on, we're leaving, mom says we can stay at Lord Fergus' house tonight, but we have to be home by morning the next day." Jack smiled to himself as he placed a hand over his satchel, which held the books.

Jack followed the rest of the group back to the manor. Before they entered the house, Fergus told everyone the rules. "Ok, there are enough spare beds in Hiccup's and Merida's bedrooms. Yet, I recall that if the girls want to do something only they can or want to do, they stay together. Same with the boys. I'll have cook start in making dinner and I'll call you all downstairs. Another thing, only with my permission is anyone allowed in the piano room, the study, and the billiard room. Everywhere else, your free to go into."

When they went inside, Hiccup grabbed Jack's arm and the two ran upstairs to Hiccup's room. As they entered Hiccup's room, Jack grew nervous. Should he tell Hiccup about what he did? Should he tell Hiccup the journals he stole? "Are you ok?" Hiccup questioned, putting down his bag which held the things he bought,"you look like your getting sick." Jack sighed,"I've got something for you," He opened his satchel,"Here." Jack handed Hiccup the green journal and Hiccup held onto it tightly. H

Hiccup smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, and kissed his lips passionately. There was a moment of silence as their broke away. Hiccup and Jack stare deeply into each others eyes, Jack's hands wrapped around Hiccup's waist and Hiccup's hands gently placed upon Jack's chest. Hiccup had placed the book down. Hiccup coughed as he went to get something which he bought from his satchel,"I bought something for you to," he said. He pulled out a small blue ring,"Here," He said,"I know it's not one of the most valuable and precious rings but-." Jack silenced Hiccup as he kissed him. Hard. The two boys fell into Hiccup's bed. Jack smiled as he broke away their lips to say,"Y'know, you talk to much." Hiccup chuckled as their lips found their way back to each other.

Hiccup and Jack managed to get their shirts off within the clutter of bed-sheets. Jack traced his fingers softly over Hiccup's face. Hiccup slid his fingers down Jack's chest onto Jack's torso. Both of them smiled at one another as they closed in the rather large gap between their lips. A loud moan escaped from Hiccup's mouth as Jack moved down to his neck and started nibbling at Hiccup's tender skin. He gasped sharply as Jack's tongue made tiny circles around the bite marks. 'Dammit,' Hiccup thought,'Is this what bliss feels like?' Hiccup wanted this. He wanted Jack. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end. This moment was more interrupted then it being faded to a stop.

POUND! POUND! Went Hiccup's bedroom door. The boys shot up and put their shirts on quickly. Jack took Hiccup's green journal on his shelf as Hiccup got his shirt on. "Hiccup! I need you and Jack downstairs! Now!" Fergus demanded as he pounds on Hiccup's door one more time then goes downstairs. Hiccup and Jack shared a worried look. Then they went downstairs to see what the situation was.

Fergus stood at the front door as the boys came to the bottom of the stairs. "Hiccup, have you and Jack been involved in a robbery recently?" Fergus questions with a stern lock. Jack gulped a large lump in his throat. They found out. They found out it was him. "No Uncle, we haven't," Hiccup replied. Fergus opened the door to reveal a large man in a police uniform. The police were at the manor. This wasn't gonna end well. "Good day," Said the man in a thick Russian accent. Fergus had left to go check on the cook with dinner. "Can we help you officer?" Hiccup questioned, he raised an eye brow as he said that. "I was wondering, if I could just ask you a few questions. If that's alright." The officer replied. Jack quickly grabbed Hiccup's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course, please come in," Hiccup said to the man as he closed the door. The three of them all sat in the living room. The Russian officer in an arm chair with Hiccup and Jack on the couch. They sat in silence for a moment, then began the asking of questions. "You two were both at the Snowflake festival earlier this evening, yes?" The boys nodded. "And one of you stopped by the book store, yes?" Jack nodded as Hiccup looked at him. "And one of you were at this store to by recently imported journals, yes?" Jack sighed as he nodded. The man then asked a question which only concerned Jack,"You stole the Journals, no?" Jack frowned as he nodded, not meeting the officer's or Hiccup's gaze.

"I'm not here to take you away boy," said the officer softly,"I just need the five gold shackles you owe." Jack's gaze lifted up and he looked at Hiccup as Hiccup went to a small box. Hiccup opened the box and placed five shackles in his hand. He sighed as he closed the box, and gave the man the owed money. The officer thanked Hiccup for the money, said that the journals were now Jack's and then left without saying another word.

Jack looked up and saw Hiccup standing in front of him. He was so embarrassed. Hiccup sat next to him and kissed his lips which were covered with invisible tears Jack was able to spill as the officer was at the house. "You mad?" Jack questioned as their lips broke away. Hiccup shook his head. "No," he said. Jack hugged Hiccup in a tight embrace as Hiccup said to him in his ear,"I can never been mad at you." And this was the closing of the case of the Snowflake festival journal thief. ~


	9. Chapter 9

_A HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets ~_

_Chapter 9 ~ Nightmare of a young Pirate ~_

Jack stirred in his sleep. His mind filled with nothing but, feelings of lies, betrayal, and heartbreak. What could have made him feel this way? Could this be another memory? Could this be something, a vision, from another life coming back to haunt him while he slept? He didn't know but, he did know one thing, he was scared.

~ _Jack's Nightmare ~_

_Jack was underwater. Though, he could breath as if he were on land. The room was lit by what seemed to be underwater fire torches. He turned as two more torches were lit. As the room became lighter, he saw four mermaids surrounding a throne giggling. "Ladies, please, another time," said a male, whom was clearly sitting upon the throne. Jack lunged forward, yet stopped. He looked behind him. He was chained in the middle of the room. _

_The four mermaids moved out of the way, two behind the throne, and two sitting at the side. Jack's eyes widened. The male was Hiccup. No, this wasn't Hiccup. He may have looked like Hiccup but, he didn't act like Hiccup; Jack could tell. "I see my girls got you," Hiccup said as he looked at the mermaids which surrounded him. Jack saw a smirk creek onto Hiccup's face. "Welcome," He continued,"Did you enjoy your way down?" "You bastard! Let me go!" Jack demanded. One of the mermaids used magic and tightened Jack's chains. Jack screamed. _

_Hiccup smirked at this amusement. He then turned to the mermaids,"Leave us." The four bowed their heads as the left Hiccup to consult with Jack. "Dammit Hiccup, why are you like this all of a sudden?!" Jack questioned rather loudly. Hiccup chuckled as he shook his head. "You mean you don't know?" He questioned,"He broke his promise." What? Who was Hiccup talking about? "He broke his promise, so I left him," Hiccup continued,"And, I've learned to control it." __'Control what?!' Jack thought as his eyes softened as Hiccup walked closer to him. _

_Hiccup voice then changed. He started singing. He became the enemy of pirates and the monster of the sea. Hiccup became a siren. Jack closed his eyes. Hiccup couldn't hypnotize him if he had his eyes shut. Though Hiccup had the upper hand. Hiccup started undoing Jack's shirt and Jack's eyes shot open as Hiccup started tracing his fingers down Jack's chest. Hiccup's song then reached through Jack's ears as their eyes locked. _

_"My heart is pierced by cupid,"Hiccup sang,"I distain all glitter an' gold, there is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold." Jack's eyes fogged up as Hiccup's song echoes in his ears and Hiccup's lip press against his own. 'There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold,' echoed the words of a merman whom was lost, confused, heartbroken, and dramatically devastated. This boy had forgotten what it felt like to feel real happiness. This boy was scared. And to obtain this fear which he held in by throwing it onto sailors and pirates by hypnotizing them and drowning them to their deaths. _

_Jack's breathing got heavier as Hiccup pressed his lips against Jack's harder. "Come to me," Hiccup said as if his voice belonged to a woman,"Don't leave me. I shall never be stuck in the dark any longer!" A moan left Jack's mouth as Hiccup fed on his saliva. Hiccup fed on him. This was insanity. This was as if something controlled Hiccup and made him this way. 'In the dark' he had said. Hiccup was in the dark? What dark was there to be in? 'Fuck!' Jack thought as Hiccup pressed against his chest,'What the hell. Why are you saying these things? Hiccup ANSWER ME!' Yet as Hiccup pushed on forward. It became harder to fight back. _

_"Let me in," Hiccup said, soft and tempting that was his voice,"Swallow me in. So I can conceal you with my darkness.' What was this about darkness? Was Jack apart of the light which Hiccup was trying so desperately hard to earn? Even if it was hard Jack continued to fight. He had to fight away what this was. What Hiccup had become. Hiccup's tail wrapped around Jack's ankles like it was an enchanted garden vine. As Hiccup's words echoed on and on in his head Jack found it hard to keep his vision focused. It grew harder and harder every time he tried. Hiccup was to clever. To strong. To black-hearted. Hiccup chuckled as he watched Jack try to fight back all the insanity. It amused him._

_To Hiccup, this was a game. A cruel and brutal game which he was given the advantage. Jack couldn't even look at him, this was pathetic of himself. Jack lifted his head as he found out the solution to the madness."Unchain me," he said. "Why should I do that?" Hiccup questioned, his voice now normal. "Because," Jack said,"I know a way you can conceal me faster," this allowed a smirk to creep onto Hiccup's." Alright," he said,"No tricks though, us merpeople are smarter then you think." 'Yeah,' Jack thought,'I've noticed.' Hiccup unchained Jack and Jack then pulled Hiccup to his chest and kissed him. Hard. Jack thought that his plan was gonna work. He expected it to. _

_Hiccup chuckled as Jack's vision blurred. "Pitiful...," those were the last words Jack seemed to hear. The rest of the sentence was as if it were a muffled whisper. Jack had failed. He couldn't tame the heart of Hiccup, which seemed to believe that he was the enemy. Jack felt his body fall. And fell it did. Then Jack's soul opened it's eyes. And it saw one thing and one thing only. Darkness. ~ _

Jack's eyes shot open. He gasped sharply doing so. He was in Hiccup's room. He was in Hiccup's bed. He was sleeping right next to him. Jack looked to his left. Hiccup slowly woke up. "Jack, you ok?" He questioned. "Yeah," Jack replied,"Just had a bad dream." Hiccup smiled as he leaned over, kissing Jack lightly on the lips. "It's late Jack, you should get some sleep," Hiccup said as they broke away,"You'll need your energy for tomorrow." Jack nodded as the two boys settled back down deep into the soft red cotton covers of Hiccup's bed. As Jack closed his eyes again, he thought of the good things which occurred during the day. He thought about how he and Hiccup were somehow 'reunited' through the events of the night. He just hoped that this time his nightmare didn't come back. ~


	10. Chapter 10

_A HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets ~_

_Chapter 10 ~ Aren't We as Romeo and Juliet? ~_

_~ Hiccup's POV ~ I'm going over the words Jack said last night as I'm reading. And I've made a very simple conclusion. He said,"To everyone else, we are a secret. They're gonna try and separate us from each others grasp. Yet, we're gonna have to show them, that we're meant to be." Are we as like the events of Romeo and Juliet? Is this our tragedy? Is our story supposed to end in 'death do we part?' If so, is Jack Romeo and I Juliet? Who is in control of this story? Is this the way things have to be? I in the dark of being a creature of the sea; Jack being in the light of being the sea's conquer. I being a merman, him a pirate. Jack doesn't think this between us does he? ~ I hear yelling downstairs, something's going on. ~ End of POV. _

Hiccup closed the book he was reading and went down stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a frightened Princess Anna, a furious cousin, and a concerned uncle. "I thought I said for ye to leave and go back to Arrendel?!" Merida shouted to Anna. "Merida. I called her here for a reason." Fergus said sternly. "And what reason is that?" Fergus looked in Hiccup's direction, "Hiccup my boy, come here." "What's going on uncle?"

Anna walked up to Hiccup and smiled,"I have a proposal I'd like you to know about," She said,"And your uncle has agreed to it." Hiccup's eyes widened. "I thought we established that Hiccup, has no intention in marrying you Anna," Merida said crossing her arms. "We did," said Anna,"Yet, in order to keep our alliance, I have to either marry Hiccup or his brother." "Then why not pick my brother?" "Because Hiccup, your brother has been missing for years. I have to marry you." Fergus placed a bold hand upon Hiccup's small shoulder. "The question is this. Will you marry me?" Anna said as she clasped her hands in front of her dress and smiled.

Hiccup lost his breath. Marriage. At his young age? Hiccup had to find Jack. He had to tell Jack. He frowned as he heard his uncle answered Anna's question,"Yes," he said. Yes. Hiccup shoved his uncle's hand off his shoulder, ran past Anna, and ran from the house. Not even looking back. It was raining as he ran. He didn't care. He needed Jack. He tripped in the mud, not realizing he was in front of Jack's house until he heard Jack yell,"Hiccup!" And came from the gate.

Jack picked him up and took him to the back stables. He sat Hiccup down on a bench in the stable, when he saw tears streaming down Hiccup's cheeks. "Hiccup, what's wrong?" Jack questioned, as he started scrubbing the mud from Hiccup's face. Hiccup pushed his lips against Jack's. He tangled his muddy hand into Jack's snow white hair. Jack didn't care, he could wash it out later. As they broke away, Jack wiped Hiccup's eyes. "Oh Jack," Hiccup said as more tears came,"This is horrible! Anna. She- she came back to the manor. She properly asked me to marry her!" Jack stayed silent, and continued to listen. "And my uncle," Hiccup continued,"My uncle accepted!" Now Jack was worried, Hiccup was to be married. Jack felt anger build up inside him, yet he kept it in.

Jack sat down upon the bench and shifted Hiccup into his arms. They sat there for a moment. Then Hiccup questioned quietly,"Jack? Are we like Romeo and Juliet?" Jack looked him puzzled. "What?" He questioned. "Our relationship," Hiccup replied,"Is it like the story of Romeo and Juliet?" Jack hesitated. He knew what he wanted to say. Yet, his tongue couldn't from the words properly. "I'm not sure," he finally answered.

A man came from the side of the stable and saw the interaction between Hiccup and Jack. "I knew it," said the man. His thick Russian accent startling the two boys. The man chuckled as Hiccup looked at him puzzled. "Remember that officer that came to your house yesterday," Jack questioned, rubbing the back of his neck," This is my uncle. He um- he was the officer." Hiccup was amazed. Jack's uncle reminded him of his uncle Fergus. "It's nice to meet you," Hiccup said. "The pleasure is mine," said the man," My name's Nicholas. Yet, I prefer people call me North." Hiccup chuckled as a small smile crept onto his face.

"You look filthy. Come, we go inside and clean up, no?" North said, opening the door to the inside of Jack's house. Hiccup felt a hint relief roll off his shoulders as he entered the house. It wasn't like the manor. Though, it was unnormally large. Two girls came from around the corner of the house. One running up to North and Jack; the other walked slowly behind her. "Welcome home Uncle," The older girl said as North picked up the youngest sibling. "Thank you Elsa," North said to her. Elsa looked at Hiccup and smiled. She reminded him of Jack more ways then one. Elsa grabbed Hiccup's hand and took him down the hall, past the kitchen and past a few locked doors. She then took him up a small flight of steps and opened a door which was to the right of the hall.

Elsa closed the door, then walks over to a tub. They were clearly in the bathroom. Elsa turned a few knobs and steam raised up as water filled the tub. "I'll leave you so you can get undressed, my brother should be in here in a few minutes with clean towels for you," She said. Hiccup nodded and Elsa left without another word. Hiccup looked at the water. He hesitated. He was used to water, why all of a sudden is he so hesitant? He undressed and got into the tub. He tensed as he slides into the hot water. He turned off the water and laid back in the water. Silence. Hiccup sighed as his head was half way underwater; just enough to hear the movements of the water and enough to breath through his nose.

Minutes later, Jack came into the room. He placed down three recently folded towels. As he was about to leave, he saw Hiccup in the tub from the corner of his eye. Jack turned and sat at the edge of the tub. He saw how peaceful Hiccup was as he laid ever so quietly. Jack placed his fingers into the water and swirled it around. He then thought of a small song, which he remembered from when he was a young child. He decided, maybe it would be nice for Hiccup to hear. Even though his ears were underwater.

~ _Jack's Song to Hiccup ~ _

_Dancing waves, painted skies, things you'll almost remember. And the song, I sing, Once Upon A December. I hold you safe and warm. Land birds fly through my silver storm. Snowflakes are falling gracefully, across your memory. Not far away, yet long ago. In the green lit blueness and silver. Things your heart needs to learn, things it yearns to remember. And the song, I sing, Once Upon a December. ~_

Jack then got up from the tub's edge and left in silence. Not noticing the smile that found it's way onto Hiccup's face. The next morning, Hiccup opened his eyes, seeing Jack smile as he stroked Hiccup's bangs. "Morning sleepyhead," Jack said as his smile grew, showing perfect white teeth. Hiccup smiled as Jack leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly yet, passionately. "Jack?" Hiccup questioned. "Yes Hiccup?" Jack replied holding his hand. "Is our story... like the one of Romeo and Juliet?" Jack kissed Hiccup on the forehead. Hiccup smiled as Jack leaned back to answer. Jack hesitated. There was a moment of silence before he could reply. "Yes," he answered,"That is exactly, how our story is." Hiccup then closed his eyes again. It was as if all he wanted to do was sleep. It was as if his body didn't want him to wake up. He didn't fight it. He didn't have the energy to do so. So then sleep took hold of Hiccup once more.~


	11. Chapter 11

_A HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets ~_

_Chapter 11 ~ A Fight between Souls ~ _

_~ Hiccup's Pov ~ Darkness... It's calm. It's soothing. It's quiet. It was always quiet. Until now. My soul walks through the blackness of my head. Though. I don't have just one soul. I have three. I have my human soul. A merman soul. And. What was it again? *hears singing* Oh, that's right. A siren soul. _

_My siren soul and my Merman soul are getting stronger by day. You can thank my dad for that. Yet, every time this happens, my human soul leaves to wake me up with hickeys, bite marks, and a head ache. That wasn't gonna be the case this time. This was important._

_"How could this have happened?" questioned Sea Dragon. Sea Dragon was Hiccup's siren soul. Hiccup saw a smirk placed onto Hamish's face. Hamish was Hiccup's merman soul. "Well," he said,"Y'know that one of us will eventually fade away as if we were nothing." Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat. "Y-you don't actually believe that do you?" Hiccup question, his voice cracking. "Of course! It's gonna happen Hiccup and we can't do anything about it." Dragon replied with a growl. "Dragon," Hamish said calmly,"If you keep talking this way and this loud, you may wake up Hiccup's body and we won't be able to talk this over-" "Well, what the hell do you know Hamish?!" Dragon interrupted, his amber eyes turning black. _

_"*groans* guys..." Hamish and Dragon turn to Hiccup. "He's waking up..." "No matter. We can put him to sleep again and continue later." "Dragon, it's gonna take time." Turns to Hiccup,"He'll be the dominant soul until his marriage. Then, we'll take over his body as the dominant souls." "Guys... I'm scared." Dragon and Hamish took Hiccup into their arms. "Don't worry Hiccup," Hamish said. "Your gonna be fine," Dragon said lifting Hiccup's chin,"Once we have control of your body, we'll be sure to keep you and Jack together. We'll be sure to give you the happiness it is that you wish." A shadowed tear runs down Hiccup's cheek and Dragon kisses it away. "We love you Hiccup. We'll be forever yours. Even if you have feelings for another." Those words made Hiccup's human soul close his eyes. Yet, Hiccup's body still laid on a bed. As if it hadn't heard the commotion of it's souls. And it slept. Though, the mouth moved. Moaning quietly the one name Dragon and Hamish placed in it thoughts. Jack._

_~Hospital ~ _

Everyone stood around a white hospital bed; Hiccup laying perfectly still and breathing quietly. Jack sat in a chair next to the bed, holding Hiccup's hand and rubbing the back of it slowly. Everyone looked upon Hiccup. He had been sleeping like this for three days and he still hadn't opened his eyes.

Clicking of running heels could be heard across the glass tiled floor of the room. "Where is he?! Where is my Hiccy?" Anna said as she came beside the bed,"Has he been calling for me?" Anna looked up and saw Jack rubbing Hiccup's hand. Jack looked up at her. Anger flared inside him. "What is he doing here?" Anna questioned with a stern voice. "I was about to ask you the same question." Jack said as he gave her an annoyed look. "I happen to be his fiance," Anna said raising her voice. "Well, I happen to be his," Jack stopped for a moment,"friend." Anna scoffed,"Don't make me laugh," she then turned to Hiccup,"Don't worry Hiccy, I'm here. I'm here." Jack rolled his eyes.

There was a moment of silence. No one spoke a word. Jack sighed. He couldn't look at Hiccup. Not like this. "Jack..." Hiccup moaned suddenly,"Ja-ck..." Anna looked at Jack. Jealousy filling up inside her. "Shh...," Jack said as he took hold of Hiccup's hand and started rubbing it slowly again. Anna gasped as her eyes filled up with tears. She then ran from the hospital room crying. Once she was gone, Jack looked down at Hiccup. A tear streams down his face.

_~ Jack's Pov ~ What the hell is her problem? What could she want Hiccup for anyway? This is so stupid and just not fair. Hiccup should be able to choose who he falls in love with. He shouldn't be forced into these things. What would Hiccup want with a spoiled bitch like her anyway. She has plenty of servants she could spend her time flirting with. But, no. She has to place all this pressure on Hiccup! Hiccup doesn't even want this! Why the fuck, are they placing all this pressure on him?! GAH! Why do Hiccup and I have to keep this a secret?! Well, My uncle, and Elsa know. I'm sure they're not gonna tell anyone. But, if Hiccup and I want to be together, shouldn't we be able to be together?! Apparently not. This is supposed to be OUR story. Wait, I forgot. This IS our story. Our story is like Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden Love. Tragedy. In death shall thy part from thee? All I really want is Hiccup's happiness. _All I want is Hiccup to be happy. And if to make Hiccup happy, I have to the Romeo of his dreams, then that's my goal. That's what I have to live up to. And I'll do whatever it is I have to do to see that dorky smile, shine upon Hiccup's face.

There are two things I know that Hiccup wants. He wants Happiness and he wants, the sea. Once Hiccup gets better I'm gonna do something to cheer him up. I'll show him the best place to watch the sun rise, and watch the sea wake up. I'm gonna show him my favorite shoreline in Maine. All I have to do is wait. Even if it takes a month, I'll wait for Hiccup to get better so I can show him what it feels like to be free. What it feels like to be outside. In the cold air. No rules or responsibilities. What it feels like to take a risk. To show him what it's like stepping out of that comfort zone. I'm gonna show him what it means to be loved. ~


	12. Chapter 12

A_ HiJack Story ~ One Sea; Two Secrets ~_

_Chapter ~ A look into the Future Pt. 1 ~_

Later that night, after Jack and his family got home from visiting Hiccup; they received a surprise visitor. "Excuse me, may I come in?" Said the man. North nodded. After the man was sitting on the couch, Jack walked up to him. "Would you care for something to drink?" He questioned to the man. "Yes, that would be splendid," the man replied. As Jack was getting the man a drink, he heard him talking to North. "Look, I don't know why you are here." North said. The man smiled,"I think you do know the reason I'm here. Nicholas." North eyes widened," By gods," he said,"It's been ages Matthew." Matthew chuckled," It has hasn't it?" He said as his smile faded. North took notice in this,"What's wrong?" He questioned. Matthew sighed,"I need to talk to Jack. If that's ok." Jack walked back into the living room and gave Matthew his drink,"It's fine." He said, the two men knew Jack listened to their conversation.

Matthew nodded and North got up to leave,"Don't go hard on him Manny, we just came back from hospital. I don't think he needs more bad news." He whispeed, then went to his study. Matthew sighed as he turned to Jack. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Jack questioned as he sat on the couch. "Did North ever talk about me when you were young?" Matthew questioned. "Yeah. When I was four. He told me that you had the power to tell people their future." "Yes, that's right. People's future, present and past. I can do anything that relates towards the human body and souls. Except, bring one from the dead. " "What do you mean?" Jack questioned giving Matthew a confused look. "Where are your sisters?" "In their room." "Your mother?" "The market." "And North went into his study. Good, we're alone. How long can your sisters stay in their room?" "Hard to say, it's different every time. Once they stayed in their room for a week." "Without eating anything?" "Yeah, they stashed up a whole week of water. Yet the whole thing didn't end well." "Wasn't that the week Emma got sick?" "Yeah. Wait. How do you know?"

Matthew chuckled,"Well, I'm not a stalker that's for one. And I told you, I can do anything that relates to the human body and souls." "What are you?" Jack questioned quietly and slowly. He was serious. Matthew sat up,"I think the question is WHO are you?" Jack started to get mad. "I'm Jack Overland Frost. I live with my mother, uncle and two sisters. I know nothing of my dad except that he was a good man. I'm friends with a girl named Rapunzel Corona, a girl named Merida Dun Broch, her dad Fergus and a boy named-" "Hiccup Haddock the third?" "Yeah." "Y'know. That was good. For a lie." Jack was getting pissed. "I'm not lying." "Yes, you are. Hiccup being your friend? That's a lie. You know it is." Jack looked at his feet. Yet how? How could this man know about Him and Hiccup. About their situation. About everything. "I'll tell you this," said Jack,"That you better start making sense or I'll have to ask you to leave." "Fine. Ask me your question. And I'll answer them and every reply I give you, it pure truth."

Jack sighed as he began his questions,"Why are you here and how do you know about Hiccup and I?" "I'm here to help you remember. And I've always known about you to." "What exactly is it I have to remember?" "You understand that everyone is born with a soul?" Jack nodded. "Well, there's a group of beings called _InHumans." "_What makes them so special?" "These beings have more than one soul. And there so few in this town. It's hard to tell if there is any left." "How many are there? " "In this town? Exactly 11 people. 12 would include me." "Aren't InHumans like immortals?" "Yes. But, every time you die, you go into a new life as the next soul." "Hmm, so, how many souls do these people have?" "Well, they have two souls." "Who are these InHumans?" "That book store owner. Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Fergus, Your two sisters, your mother, Nicholas, me, you and Hiccup." "So, we all have two souls?" "Everyone I've said. Except Hiccup. He's different then the rest of us." "How so?"

Matthew sighed and took a sip of his beverage,"You came home from the hospital right? From seeing Hiccup?" "Yeah." "Was he sleeping?" "Yeah. He's been that way for three days now. Will he ever wake up?" "In another week. His souls will have finished their fight and his body will wake up with his human soul." "Why is Hiccup different from us?" "Hiccup. He he's got three souls. His Human, merman, and his siren. Though, it's just a matter of time before his Merman and siren soul take over and his human soul fades away." "What's to happen to him?" "Do you think you can handle it? Even he isn't ready. I'm not sure your ready to know what's to come in the future. Do you really want to know what the future holds as far as your relationship?" ~


End file.
